


SonDam Drabble

by onlys0much



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlys0much/pseuds/onlys0much
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS DRABBLE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 4! PLEASE CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SonDam Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sonia and Gundam together way too much, so I decided to test out my rusty writing skills with a drabble. :)  
> Please let me know how you think I did! Any feedback would be great!  
> I have a few ideas for longer stories that I will hopefully get to in the near future!  
> Thank you for your interest in my tiny story!

Seeing his face, the hint of a smile across his lips, showing defeat and almost a hint of peace about giving in, it made my heart sank. Desperately, I tried to reach out to him; to pull him away from the cruelness that seemed to engulf him. It is not his time, I thought. My mind buzzed furiously, making it extremely difficult to concentrate.

What does he mean,“I admit it?” There is nothing to admit, is there not? “Gundam, tell them they are incorrect..! There is no way that you would be capable of such an action!”

His stoic eyes were pinned to the floor, the corners of his lips ever-so-slightly turned down at my remark. My knees shook in anticipation, my heart beating quickly in my ears.

“Please, just tell them you are innocent!”

“I am.. afraid I cannot.” He mumbled, shooting sad eyes my direction. “My lady, I am sorry.”

The voices around me halted, idle chatter ceasing to listen to the rest of his words. I could feel a few glances fixate on my shaking frame, perhaps wondering which reaction I would have. Tears weld up in my eyes, the others discussing Gundam’s apparent crime aloud. The next few minutes simultaneously flew by and dragged on. Everyone was told to vote, and with sad hearts, they pulled the lever located in front of themselves.

After the trial ended, I immediately ran to his side, tears rolling down my cheeks. I must have asked him ten questions almost instantaneously, my intense nervousness taking over. We have just sentenced this poor man before me to death, though he did commit a murder of one of our friends. Why did this have to happen?

I suddenly felt a warm hand rest itself on my arm, rubbing it soothingly. I jumped a bit, not expecting a touch from someone so reserved as he. The accused took my hand in his free one, blushing furiously, and brought it up to his lips. Gundam slowly placed a soft kiss on my fingertips, rubbing his thumbs along my knuckles in attempt to calm me down. “I apologize for everything that has transpired here, my Dark Queen. I did not expect this outcome to affect you so harshly.. however, you should not morn me, rather gather the powers of hell that have been bestowed upon you, and live on in my absence.” His serious words made me realize: he would not be leaving this courtroom with us. I could not help myself but burst into tears, throwing my arms around his torso and burying my face into his chest. The warmth of his body enveloped me in something I had never felt before. The odd mix of comfort and grievance was something truly unsettling. That warmth would not last for much longer, I could not help but think. "You must never give in to those cruel human emotions. Those foil creatures are not worth the worry and sadness of the Queen of Darkness. Also, the Supreme Overlord of Ice will not fall so easily, although my current vessel will disappear for some time, however please do not weep for me."

I never want to let him go. His words rang through the courtroom, every one of our friends watching him, a few wiping away their own tears. His words were so sincere in his own unique way that I could not help but give a weak smile. I looked up at him, red eyes meeting his sorrowful ones. "I truly regret my ugly actions solely because I will not have the chance to see the Queen's bewitching face for quite some time." Gundam moved his hand from my trembling arm to my moistened cheek, wiping away the distress with his thumb. "Do not worry, she-cat. We will meet in the afterlife again, and then the reign of the Queen of Darkness and the Dark Lord will commence!" He leaned back, laughing loudly at the sky. The Four Dark Devas crawled out from his muffler, looking at their master with concern. He took them in his palms, rubbing each of their heads with a single finger. He mumbled something to them, and bowed his head. They sat in his hands for a moment more, then rushed over to my side, propping themselves on my shoulders. 

"I have entrusted you with the care of the Devas of Destruction. Surely the dark charms and wit of such a reflective soul will sync with them with minimal worry." 

"Of course, Tanaka. I will not let you down!"

"It is impossible for such a task to be executed, my Queen."

Was this really the end? When I awake tomorrow, the man before me will be nothing but a distant memory. This beautiful and rich soul will be lost, his family never having closure in finding what has happened to him. Though what he was saying was right, we could not give up now, for his sacrifice would have been in vein. 

Gundam's laid a delicate kiss on my forehead, taking a strand of my hair between his fingers. He then turned away from my frame as the wretched Monokuma took him away, beginning to walk away from our group of friends. The Four Dark Devas squeaked in disapproval, running down to my open palms.

I will fight to leave this awful place, with as many friends as possible, I thought. His death will not have been for nothing..! The two strolled a bit too casually to the large doors, knowing what was behind that door would be taking away the life of the Supreme Overlord of Ice. They moved to the other side of the door, and looked back. Gundam gave one last vousturious chuckle as the large wooden doors slammed. That was the last I had ever seen of Mister Gundam Tanaka.


End file.
